Mariage Arrangé
by Rosine
Summary: Quand Minerva rentre de France après ses études, son père veut la forcer à se marier. /!\ Ne suis pas les révélations du Pottermore tend vers l'Univers Alternatif.


Merci à Elayan, ma fidèle beta.

.

**Rating:** T

**Résumé:** Quand Minerva rentre de France après ses études, son père veut la forcer à se marier. /!\ Ne suis pas les révélations du Pottermore tend vers l'Univers Alternatif

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun profit de cette histoire, mais je tiens aux personnages originaux (même s'ils manquent d'originalité) que j'ai créés.

**A/N** : Cette histoire est la réécriture d'une de mes précédentes fictions qui, après relecture, présentait d'énormes lacunes, notamment dans la chronologie (un été de plus de 6 mois entre autres.) Je ne continuerai pas l'autre, mais reprendrai la suite ici. Quelques évènements sont différents de la première version, ne vous étonnez pas.

.

**Mariage Arrangé**

**Chapter 01**

.

31 juin 1941. L'école venait de prendre fin et, bien que Minerva n'ait reçu le résultat de ses A.S.P.I.C. que le matin même, elle avait quitté ses camarades de Beauxbâtons immédiatement pour revenir en Écosse sur le domaine familial. Son père, Jove, l'avait accueillie avec chaleur avant de lui révéler une nouvelle qui la rendit furieuse.

- Je ne me marierais pas, Père. Je pourrais avoir une si belle carrière : j'ai eu les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières…

- Une carrière ? Peuh ! la coupa son père. Toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge sont déjà mariées. Il est plus que temps que tu fasses de même. Je t'ai laissé finir ta scolarité, mais maintenant tu n'as plus le choix ! Ton mariage est déjà arrangé. Tu rencontreras ton fiancé dans quelques jours et on vous mariera le lendemain.

- Je le rencontrerais peut-être, mais il ne m'épousera pas, je peux vous le garantir.

Avec cette affirmation, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce pour se réfugier dans le parc. Elle grimpa avec agilité sur un arbre pour s'installer sur l'une de ses branches, à quelques mètres du sol, se plongeant dans une rêverie profonde jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fasse sursauter.

-Théna ! Théna !

Son frère avait inventé le surnom quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vulcan ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

-Oh, merci, je vais bien, et mon année a été merveilleuse, minauda-t-il en singeant une voix de petite fille. Et je t'ai manqué ? C'est trop gentil, moi aussi, je suis très heureux de te revoir après tout ce temps.

Minerva eut la bonne grâce de paraitre coupable : sa vie avait beau prendre un tour qui ne lui convenait pas, ça ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation de reportait sa colère sur les innocents. Elle sauta souplement au sol.

-Excuse-moi, je croyais que Père t'avais envoyé.

-Je n'ai pas encore revu Père depuis que tu es rentrée. Je voulais voir comment allait ma petite sœur préférée.

-Facile à dire, tu n'en a qu'une. Mais je vais plutôt bien.

-Le fait que tu soies la seule ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas ma favorite. Et ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, je vois bien que quelque-chose ne va pas.

-Père veut me marier. Apparemment il a déjà la date et l'époux.

-Oh, je vois…

-« Oh, je vois » ? C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?

-Je le savais déjà, je pensais juste qu'il attendrait un peu plus avant de te le dire.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en toucher un mot ?

-Il jetait un sort sur toutes mes lettres pour que je ne puisse pas t'en parler. Enfin, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne pouvais rien écrire à ce sujet. Je suis désolé, Théna.

-Je ne sais même pas qui je suis censée épouser. Je parie que c'est un vieux Sang-Pur qui ne voudra avoir affaire à moi que la nuit pour avoir des héritiers.

-J'ai peur que tu en saches autant que moi sur ce point, Théna.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. J'avais 8 ans !

-Peut-être, mais moi, je l'aime bien, ce surnom. Tu veux que je t'aide à t'enfuir ?

-C'est gentil de proposer, Phaïstos – Et celui-là de surnom, tu l'aime aussi ? Mais je ne fuirais pas.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Même si je n'y suis resté qu'un an, je n'ai pas été répartie à Gryffondor pour rien. C'est peut-être stupide, mais nous ne fuyons pas devant le danger.

Minerva n'avait passé qu'un an à Poudlard. Quand son père avait appris la nouvelle de sa répartition, il était entré dans une grande colère, et sous couvert de lui donner une éducation de jeune fille modèle, il l'avait envoyé faire les six années suivantes à Beauxbâtons. Toute sa famille était allée à Poufsouffle et la répartition de Minerva était passée comme une trahison aux yeux du patriarche.

-Quand mon _fiancé_ viendra me voir, reprit-elle d'un ton méprisant, il changera d'avis et ne se présentera pas au mariage. Ma répartition a couvert Père de honte ? Ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui va se passer maintenant.

-Tu sais, Théna, je te battrai toujours en disgrâce de la famille. Un Cracmol chez les Sangs-Purs, ça met une tache indélébile sur l'arbre généalogique. D'ailleurs, j'ai enfin fini celui de la famille Rookwood et maintenant beaucoup d'autres familles sont intéressées. Il semblerait que, bien qu'ils ne veuillent pas d'un Cracmol dans leurs familles, ça ne les dérange pas d'en employer un.

-Je suis heureuse que tu te sois trouvé une place.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Minerva avait toujours été plus proche de Vulcan que de ses autres frères, Bacchus, Mars et Mercury. Elle était la plus jeune de la fratrie et, après la mort de leur mère, alors que Minerva n'avait que 8 ans, Vulcan était le seul à se trouver encore à la maison avec Minerva et leur père.

Trop jeune encore pour comprendre pourquoi tout le monde avait mis Vulcan à l'écart quand il ne reçut pas sa lettre de Poudlard, elle ne l'avait jamais traité différemment et avait toujours eu une confiance inébranlable en lui en plus de le considérer comme son confident.

-J'ai commencé à faire des recherches en Métamorphose pendant que j'étais en France, cette année. Et j'ai réussi quelque-chose de très spécial… Personne n'est encore au courant, mais j'ai envie de te le montrer.

Vulcan recula légèrement pour lui laisser un plus grand champ d'action. A sa grande surprise, il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'un petit chat avec des marques noires autour des yeux à la place de Minerva. Le jeune animal bondit pour se blottir dans les bras de Vulcan en ronronnant.

-Minerva ? Tu es un animagus non-déclaré ?

Un miaulement lui répondit.

-As-tu conscience du danger auquel tu t'exposes ? Et personne ne le sait ? C'est illégal ! Transforme-toi vite !

Minerva reprit sa forme naturelle mais resta blottie dans les bras de son frère, les yeux légèrement brillants. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu viendras me voir, dis ?

-Où ? Quand ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Quand je serais mariée, si je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

-Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. Tu es ma petite sœur.

-Mais tu viendras me voir ? Même si mon mari ne veut pas ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

-Jamais. Et s'il le faut, je me ferais transformer en souris juste pour te rendre visite !

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Minerva se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son frère.

.o°0O0°o.

Quelques jours plus tard, Minerva fut informée que son fiancé devait arriver sous peu de temps et qu'elle devait se rendre présentable et agréable à la vue. Minerva se changea, mais au lieu d'une tenue qui eût pu attirer son futur époux, elle prit soin de choisir une robe peu flatteuse, ne révélant rien de plus que son visage et ses mains. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux noirs dans un chignon strict qui la vieillissait facilement de quelques années. Elle prit soin de glisser sa baguette dans un étui à sa taille afin de pouvoir y accéder sans difficulté.

Ces préparations effectuées, elle rejoignit le salon où son père l'attendait. Jove l'attrapa immédiatement par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, ne faisant pas attention à l'inutilité de son action. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, et attendit tranquillement que le prétendant arrive. Celui-ci fit son apparition avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, demi-heure qui fut passée dans un silence tendu entre père et fille.

-Connor, je vous présente ma fille. Minerva, cet homme est ton futur époux, Wilhem Connor.

Le fiancé s'avança vers Minerva avec une main tendue, mais une force invisible l'arrêta. La voix de la jeune sorcière s'éleva, froide et coupante.

-Vous ne m'épouserez pas, Monsieur. Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire changer cet état des choses. Si vous recommencez à vous approcher, le sort que je vous lancerais sera autrement plus virulent. Si d'aventure vous veniez tout de même au mariage, les sorts se feraient plus dangereux encore lors de ma progression vers l'autel. En admettant que cela ne vous fasse toujours pas changer d'avis, vous risquerez votre vie quotidiennement : j'ai une forte connaissance des poisons indécelables et je pourrais faire de votre vie un enfer – avec ou sans baguette – tout en restant dans la plus parfait légalité. Et quand je jugerais que vous regrettez suffisamment votre décision, je disparaitrais et vous ne me reverrez plus.

-Vous m'aviez dit que votre fille était calme et docile, McGonagall.

-Elle l'est d'habitude, mais elle est revenue de France il n'y a que peu de temps et elle est surmenée. Elle aura bientôt souvenir des convenances anglaises.

-Bien sûr, vous avez raison. Ce n'est qu'une femme après tout…

Ce fut la parole de trop pour Minerva. Sa rapidité surprit les deux hommes et aucun des deux ne réagit lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette et Connor se retrouva projeté contre le mur opposé sans que la moindre incantation ne soit prononcée. Blessé dans sa fierté, le prétendant bedonnant reprit son équilibre et fit mine de chercher sa baguette. Le temps qu'il la localise, Minerva avait érigé un sortilège de bouclier qui arrêta facilement l'éclair de lumière. Avec un sourire légèrement méprisant, la jeune sorcière transforma ensuite le pourpoint vermeil de son fiancé en une multitude de vers de terre. Ce fut trop pour ce dernier qui sortit rapidement de la pièce et de la maison, jetant un contrat de mariage déchiré aux pieds de Jove McGonagall.

-Ce fut plus rapide que je ne craignais, Père. Je serais dans ma chambre si vous voulez vous excuser.

Elle fit mine de tourner les talons, mais son père la retint par le poignet.

-Pas si vite, jeune fille. Vous avez des explications à donner.

-Je ne vois pas lesquelles. Les événements s'expliquent par eux-même, et si vous n'avez pas compris ce qui vient de se passer, je vous suggère de retourner à Poudlard.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Minerva. Attaquer ton fiancé ne t'apportera rien.

-Ce n'est pas mon fiancé. Vous pouvez dès à présent arrêter les préparatifs du mariage.

-Il est hors de question que je fasse cela.

-Comme vous voudrez, mais cet homme ne viendra pas.

-Tu te fais des illusions, Minerva. Et c'est une mauvaise idée de s'aliéner son futur époux le jour même de votre rencontre.

-Merci, Père. Je prends bonne note de votre conseil au cas où la lubie de me marier me prenait un jour. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, j'ai quelques recherches à faire à présent.

Elle dégagea son poignet et enjamba la trainée de vers que Connor avait laissé dans fuite. Avec un dernier regard moqueur pour son père, elle les fit disparaitre avant de partir.

.o°0O0°o.

Le lendemain, elle passa la robe de mariée que son père lui avait choisie et, pour faire plaisir à ce dernier, elle prit même un soin tout particulier à sa toilette. La robe ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, mais elle n'en avait que faire, après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment sa robe de mariée. Elle n'avait pas plus envie de se marier que les jours précédents, mais sa certitude d'être abandonnée devant l'autel lui donnait le luxe de prétendre se soumettre pour éviter un sermon à l'image de celui que Jove lui avait fait la veille au soir quand remis de son choc il était allé la voir dans sa chambre. Minerva avait évité une punition plus sévère grâce à l'espoir de son père que le mariage aurait bien lieu.

Elle rejoignit son père dans la salle où elle devait attendre avant de descendre dans l'allée centrale. Au bout de cinq heures et demie d'attente, son père finit par reconnaitre que Wilhem Connor ne viendrait pas. Il annonça la nouvelle à la famille qui était venue pour l'occasion pendant que Minerva se changeait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Quelques jours plus tard, son père lui présenta un nouveau prétendant et la même situation se reproduisit. Minerva et Jove étaient tous deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et l'état des choses se perpétua des mois durant. Le duel avec le prétendant prolongeait plus ou moins selon la résistance de l'adversaire. Son père avait fini par abandonner l'idée de la sermonner et, se refusant l'utilisation des châtiments corporels, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une punition efficace sur sa fille.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que de vieux Sangs-Purs bedonnants qui ne devaient plus avoir l'habitude d'utiliser la magie – ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre – sans l'aide d'elfes de maison. Il y avait parfois un sorcier plus compétant, mais rien que Minerva ne puisse maitriser. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les prétendants potentiels se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Bien qu'aucun n'avouait vraiment la raison qui les faisait changer d'avis, la rumeur faisait que Jove devait augmenter la dot de sa file de manière exponentielle pour continuer à trouver des intéressés.

Alors que Minerva avait une provision inépuisable de magie, la source des maris potentiels finit par se tarir et la jeune fille n'eut pas à supporter d'autres prétendants pendant plusieurs mois. Elle profita de cette liberté pour faire avancer les recherches qu'elle avait commencées en France sur un sujet qu'elle favorisait entre tous : la métamorphose. Elle profitait de la présence de son frère Vulcan pour l'utiliser comme assistant/cobaye.

Le 2 mai 1942, durant l'après midi, Minerva et son frère étaient en plein travail dans sa chambre. Elle avait transformé son lit en arbre et tous deux se trouvaient maintenant lovés dans une fourche au milieu du feuillage, Vulcan ayant une rose à la place de la main droite.

-Je crois que Père a abandonné l'idée de me marier. Ca fait bientôt un an que j'ai quitté la France et je suis toujours à la maison. Et je n'ai rencontré personne depuis plus de deux mois. Bien sûr, il y a toujours le risque qu'il décide de m'envoyer dans un couvent moldu, mais je trouverais toujours un moyen de partir pour continuer mes recherches.

-Je ne pense pas que Père te mettrait au couvent. Il est bien trop borné pour ça : cela reviendrait à reconnaitre sa défaite.

-Je verrais bien. Maintenant essayons de donner une forme de main à cette rose.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Vulcan lui caressait le bras avec une main pourpre et veloutée. Minerva la prit délicatement pour l'étudier. Elle avait la forme d'une main droite tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, mais arborait la couleur et la texture de la rose qui avait pris sa place. Au creux de la paume se trouvait le cœur de ladite rose.

-Est-ce que tu peux l'utiliser correctement ?

Vulcan plia délicatement ses doigts les uns après les autres puis recommença avec moins de précaution.

-Impressionnant ! C'est ma main, exactement pareille, mais différente, comme si j'avais une rose à la place de la peau… Et j'ai un pistil au milieu…

-L'opération est donc un succès.

Il lui caressa à nouveau le bras.

-C'est étrange, tout semble plus doux, ta peau…

Il fut soudain interrompu par l'apparition brutale de flammes dans les airs. Flammes qui pourtant disparurent aussitôt, laissant une lettre, aux extrémités un peu noircies, tomber sur les genoux de Minerva. Celle-ci s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

« J'ai demandé votre main à votre père. Je vous verrais demain.

Soyez prête. »

La présence d'un tel avertissement l'intrigua et la manière dont il avait été délivré l'inquiéta. Elle rendit rapidement sa main à Vulcan puis passa le reste de l'après-midi à s'entrainer à jeter des sorts pour se préparer à la confrontation. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'utiliser la magie depuis son départ de l'école, mais elle sentait bien que cette rencontre ne se passerait pas comme les autres. Et même si l'adversaire se révélait plus faible qu'elle ne l'imaginait, il valait mieux trop de préparation que pas assez.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Minerva se lança dans les préparatifs de cette rencontre selon une toute autre approche. Au lieu des tenues imposantes et informes qui ne dévoilaient rien, elle enfila une jupe ample et légère ainsi qu'un corset ajusté qui accompagnaient ses mouvements parfaitement. Elle resserra son chignon avec attention pour éviter qu'une quelconque mèche rebelle ne vienne tomber devant ses yeux.

L'homme arriva à l'heure dite. Il était grand, aux cheveux auburn et avec une barbe naissante. Avant que son père ne puisse les présenter, Minerva prit la parole.

-Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai rien contre vous. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous tenez à m'épouser, mais moi je n'en ai aucune envie. Et si d'aventure vous persistiez dans votre idée ridicule, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me libérer. J'ai une grande connaissance des poisons indécelables…

-Parfait. Elle ira de pair avec ma connaissance des antidotes, répliqua-t-il. En cas d'urgence, je transporterais toujours un bézoard.

-Si vous arrivez jusqu'à l'autel, reprit-elle, légèrement ébranlée.

-Je pense y arriver…

Minerva bougea imperceptiblement le poignet et la robe gris perle de son interlocuteur prit soudain une teinte plus sombre avant de commencer à goutter sur le parquet, imbibée d'eau. D'un léger mouvement de sa propre baguette, ce dernier fit disparaitre l'eau en la transformant en vapeur puis en brouillard épais qui enveloppa Minerva. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse réagir, elle sentit son chignon échapper au confinement de ses épingles et ses cheveux se déroulèrent le long de son dos.

Impressionnée, ses yeux émeraude étincelèrent d'un mélange de colère et de surprise. Elle brandit à nouveau sa baguette et une lumière rouge en jaillit pour traverser la pièce et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du sorcier, cascadant sur le sol en une pluie de rubis. Une lumière vert sombre suivit la rouge et des émeraudes rejoignirent les rubis. Les sorts se succédèrent alors, jamais mortels, toujours ciblés.

Il n'avait pour but que de faire peur, mais malgré la vitesse de Minerva, le mystérieux prétendant n'était jamais en danger, que ce soit dans son égo ou dans son intégrité vestimentaire. Il ne contrattaquait jamais, se contentant de transformer les sorts en pluies de pierres précieuses ou, si le temps lui manquait, de les dévier.

Cette stratégie provoqua la fuite de Jove – dont la baguette avait déjà volé à travers la pièce - et de Vulcan qui, malgré ses craintes pour sa sœur, ne pouvait pas lui servir à grand-chose sans magie. Après plus de deux heures et demie d'attaques et de défenses acharnées, les baguettes volèrent simultanément pour retomber, oubliées, dans un coin de la pièce. Le sorcier s'approcha alors de Minerva et lui immobilisa les poignets.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Minerva réfléchit un instant.

-Vous avez une minute. Soyez bref.

-Je ne veux pas me marier plus que vous, mais alors que votre père vous y force, des raisons dont je préfère ne pas parler pour l'instant m'y poussent. Si j'abandonne l'idée de vous épouser, que se passera-t-il ? Vous continuerez à vous battre jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez plus fort que vous et vous vous retrouverez à la merci d'une personne que vous ne pourrez contrôler. Vous êtes jeune et je comprends que vous vouliez profiter de la vie. Cela ne me regarde pas et vous pourrez garder votre amant tant que vous faites preuve de discrétion.

-Vous vous méprenez, je n'ai pas d'amant. Cela ne représente aucun intérêt pour moi.

-Alors pourquoi vous opposer autant au mariage ? Un mari vous libérerait de l'influence de votre père.

-Je refuse de donner à un homme des droits sur ma personne et sur mon corps. Je veux faire mes recherches en paix et être libre d'aller à ma guise.

-Accepterez-vous mon offre si je vous autorise à voir qui vous désirez et à faire vos recherches à votre guise ?

-Chambres à part, aucun devoir conjugal ?

-Naturellement. Je ne demande qu'une seule chose en retour.

-Laquelle ? demanda Minerva avec circonspection.

-Laissez croire au monde que je vous aime. C'est la seule chose qui rendra ce mariage utile pour moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'aimer en retour.

-Vous m'offrez une alliance ?

-Un partenariat.

Minerva prit le temps de réfléchir. Ce qu'il disait avait du sens pour elle. Jusque-là, son père n'avait trouvé que des sorciers de faible envergure, mais il finirait par perdre patience et chercher ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais douté de ses capacité, mais ce qui venait de se passer lui faisait tout remettre en question : elle avait eu une chance incroyable jusqu'à présent. Il semblait logique d'accepter la proposition de ce sorcier : l'occasion ne se représenterait certainement pas avec d'aussi bons termes.

-Marché conclu.

Elle se pencha et ramassa sa baguette avant de faire apparaitre un vase qu'elle lança contre la porte.

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'on devine notre arrangement : mon père refuserait le mariage. Je veux un gage de votre bonne foi.

-Je conserve la Pierre Philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Je vous montrerais la cachette dans la maison que nous partagerons. A votre tour.

-Je suis un Animagus chat non déclaré.

-Pouvez-vous me montrer ?

-Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Je suis simplement curieux.

-Je me transformerais quand je verrai la Pierre.

-Très bien, Miss McGonagall. Je vais prévenir votre père que la cérémonie aura bien lieu dans quelques semaines.

Minerva hocha la tête. Son fiancé se pencha et ramassa sa baguette, ainsi qu'une émeraude qu'il transforma en élégante bague de fiançailles. Minerva la passa à son doigt tandis que le sorcier rendait au salon son apparence originale.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne vienne pas avec vous. Mon père se douterait de quelque-chose si je me montrais à vos côtés. De la même manière, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne nous revoyions pas avant la noce. Ce sera plus authentique.

-Très bien, mais préparez-vous à recevoir de nombreux parchemins vides par hiboux. Je veux convaincre votre père, et d'autres personnes, que je tiens à vous.

La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules et accepta la requête. Son fiancé inclina la tête avant de prendre congé, la laissant seule dans le salon à nouveau immaculé. Ne sachant que penser de sa propre décision, Minerva quitta la pièce à son tour et se rendit dans le parc où elle grimpa sur son arbre habituel. Vulcan l'y rejoignit.

-Il a mis longtemps à fuir, celui-là, commenta-t-il.

-Il n'a pas fui. Je l'épouserai bientôt.

-Tout n'est pas encore perdu, Théna. Tu peux encore lui faire peur d'ici là.

-Oh, non, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je t'aide à t'enfuir, si tu veux.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse refuser l'offre, son père sortit rapidement du manoir et se précipita vers eux. Dès qu'il fut à portée de voix, il commença à parler.

-Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que tu vas vraiment finir par te marier ?

-Oui, Père, soupira Minerva. Il semblerait que oui.

-Parfait ! Viens avec moi, il faut que nous commencions à organiser la cérémonie et la réception. Dépêche-toi ! Descends de là et viens !

-Je pensais que tout était déjà prêt depuis des mois…

-Avec tes scènes rien n'est plus à jour. Viens !

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel avant de sauter sur le sol et de suivre son père en soupirant. Le fait qu'elle avait accepté le mariage ne la rendait pas plus enthousiaste pour autant. Elle ne se mariait que pour avoir la paix et son idée de la paix ne passait pas par des heures sur des plans de table ou de décoration. Elle doutait de toutes façons que son père la laisse réellement exprimer son opinion. Une fois arrivés dans la bibliothèque, Jove se tourna vers sa fille.

-La noce ne pourra pas avoir lieu avant fin juin. Est-ce que tu comptes changer d'avis d'ici deux mois ?

-Je n'ai jamais changé d'avis, Père. J'ai toujours été présente quand vous me l'avez demandé. Ensuite, ça dépend de vous. Si je n'épouse pas cet homme, me permettrez-vous d'éviter le mariage définitivement ?

-Hors de question.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Si mon futur époux est présent le jour d'un mariage, je serais là aussi. Vous avez ma parole.

Jove détailla sa fille pendant un moment. Minerva soutint son regard sans ciller.

-Je sens que tu m'en veux mais je ne fais ça que parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et je sais bien que tu ne le seras qu'avec un mari et des enfants, même si tu ne le sais pas encore.

Minerva se retint de lever les yeux au ciel ou de grogner. Les opinions de son père étaient tellement démodées ! Il ne la connaissait aucunement et ne savait pas ce qui pourrait la rendre heureuse. Oui, bien sûr, elle voudrait probablement des enfants un jour, mais elle était loin de penser à cela et ce jour n'était pas encore venu.

N'avoir des enfants que pour la prospérité du nom et de la famille était ridicule, voire même barbare. Un enfant devait être voulu, désiré pour lui-même et Minerva était très loin d'avoir ce désir. Elle avait l'idée follement romantique de ne vouloir d'enfant que d'un homme qu'elle aimerait et un mariage arrangé par son père ne la satisferait jamais sur ce point.

Elle ne doutait pas que son père l'aimât, mais il s'y prenait mal, et ses propres intérêts faisaient parfois croire à Jove McGonagall que cultiver la notoriété de la famille était la même chose qu'entretenir le bonheur de ses enfants.

-Je suis sure que tout ce que vous ferez pour préparer la cérémonie et la réception sera parfait, Père. Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour cela. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

-Je ne comptais pas t'inclure dans les préparatifs. Je tenais simplement à vérifier que l'organisation ne serait pas inutile.

-Elle ne le sera pas à cause de moi. Bonne soirée, Père.

Minerva tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Voyant que son frère l'attendait un peu plus loin, la jeune sorcière fut prise d'une grande lassitude. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de sa décision pour l'instant et préféra se transformer en chat pour fuir dans les nombreux corridors du manoir familial. Elle finit par se lover, toujours sous forme de chat, dans le fauteuil d'une pièce rarement utilisée. La fatigue du combat et des émotions de la journée venait de la rattraper et elle s'endormit rapidement, une patte posée sur le museau.

.o°0O0°o.

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps lorsque Minerva se réveilla. Elle s'étira avec délice, ses petites griffes de chat s'enfonçant facilement dans le tissu du fauteuil où elle se trouvait toujours. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser cette forme lors de ses rares sorties nocturnes à Beauxbâtons et elle était accoutumée à la vision nocturne de ses yeux de chat. Elle prit quelques instants pour céder à ses impulsions animales et faire sa toilette, avant de regagner sa chambre, ses pattes ne faisant pratiquement aucun bruit sur le sol de pierres froides. En arrivant à destination, elle vit immédiatement que son frère avait voulu l'attendre mais s'était s'endormi dans son lit. Elle reprit forme humaine et transforma sa robe en chemise de nuit avant de se glisser sous les couvertures à côté de lui. Vulcan se tourna vers elle et ouvrit les yeux.

-Une lettre est arrivée pour toi ce soir. Père a dit qu'elle venait de ton fiancé, mais il n'a pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Elle est enchantée, apparemment.

-Merci, je la lirais demain matin.

-Tu vas vraiment l'épouser ?

-Oui. C'est mieux comme ça.

-Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes le combat juste parce qu'il s'est montré plus fort que les autres et que toi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres solutions pour le faire fuir.

-Je n'abandonne pas, Phaïstos… Pourrait-on en parler plutôt demain ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il commença à se lever.

-Non, attends, le rappela-t-elle. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Comme quand maman est morte ?

Sans rien dire, le jeune homme se recoucha et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite sœur. Elle était si forte tout le temps qu'il avait oublié qu'elle était si jeune encore.

.o°0O0°o.

Le lendemain matin, Minerva se réveilla bien avant son frère. Prenant soin de ne pas le déranger, elle fila dans la salle de bain puis, fraiche et habillée d'une robe de sorcière classique, se rendit dans la salle à manger pour petit-déjeuner. Dans son assiette se trouvait deux lettres qui lui étaient adressées. Elle les ramassa et les glissa dans sa poche sous le regard attentif de son père.

-Eh bien, tu ne les lis pas ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elles disent.

-Elles _me_ sont adressée, Père. Je doute que le contenu vous regarde surtout si leur auteur est bien la personne que je crois.

-Pourquoi t'écrirait-il ?

-Il m'épouse, pourquoi ne m'écrirait-il pas ?

-Que pourrait-il avoir à te dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore lu les lettres. Et vous m'écriviez, vous aussi, quand j'étais en France.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis ton père.

-Et c'est mon fiancé. Maintenant, si cela ne dérange pas trop votre curiosité mal placée, j'aimerais manger en paix.

L'arrivée de Vulcan épargna à Minerva une réponse cinglante. Elle avala rapidement son repas avant de prendre congé, signifiant d'un regard à son frère qu'elle l'attendrait dehors pour continuer la discussion de la veille.

Le temps était effroyablement menaçant. Mais, si Minerva était tout à fait franche, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait le temps écossais : durant ses six années passées en France, la pluie lui avait manquée. Plutôt que de rejoindre son arbre – ce qui serait dangereux si un orage éclatait – elle se rendit au petit kiosque sur la falaise surplombant la vallée, à une centaine de pas de la maison.

Elle transforma deux branches que le vent avait apportées en fauteuils d'osier. En attendant son frère, et par acquis de conscience, elle ouvrit les lettres. L'une des deux n'était que du parchemin vierge, comme c'était prévu, mais la seconde était en fait une véritable missive. Minerva s'installa plus confortablement et la lut avec attention.


End file.
